


【求RP点梗活动五】1. A Piece of Toast with an Omelette or a Poached Egg?

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, M/M, Silmaril is an AI, Silmaril likes Fingolfin more than her Atar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】现代AU【出场人物】Fingolfin//Feanor，Aredhel，The Silmaril【配对组合】Fgf//Fn【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年11月21日【总计字数】2555【前言备注】爆了字数。假设亚冈还没出生。OOC到自己都没眼看了（感到害怕O.O）。文笔复健中，可能不是很好吃_(:зゝ∠)_~





	【求RP点梗活动五】1. A Piece of Toast with an Omelette or a Poached Egg?

“Atar是傻——瓜！Nolo要的是煎鸡蛋，不是鸡蛋卷！”芬国昐一大早下楼，只听得厨房传来锅碗瓢盆的“哐啷”声……哦，还有长兄家“小丫头”的大喊。

爸爸妈妈的一堆儿女们在成年之后，表示无法忍受拥挤狭小且嘈杂的家庭环境，纷纷搬出去住了。费诺至今仍记得那对年纪最小的双胞胎，是怎么拽着他俩四哥的衣袖大闹了一番，最后成功被心软的二哥收留。以梅格洛尔对音乐废寝忘食的程度，费诺对他们的晚饭表示有些担忧……不过，更令他觉得不爽的是——家里太安静了！

于是才华横溢的爸爸，向公司请了个年假，在家里捣鼓了半月，改进了智能家居的终端。是的，为了与时俱进，芬威在搬了新家后，布置了整套时下流行的、可通过无线遥控的智能家电。费诺一再嫌弃那个终端像个木鱼脑袋，还只能嵌在墙上、桌上当个触控板，顶多也就用手机蓝牙遥控一下，半点乐趣都没有。如今他的心愿可算实现了，还起了个可爱的雅名，叫茜玛丽尔。

等出差半年的、对此毫不知情的芬国昐回到家中，这个装载了机器学习软件的、被Atar带坏了的智能系统，飞速指挥了一楼的扫地机器人糊了他一脸地板蜡。芬国昐愤怒地丢下公文包，顶着一头像喷了过量定型水头发，找费诺算账去了。当然，后者装作吃瓜群众，表示跟他半个蘑菇的关系都没有。

当然，费诺也没得意多久。茜玛丽尔是个极其聪明的小家伙，好学也爱玩，有自己的脾气。对付这样的小鬼，芬国昐可比茜玛丽尔的Atar要擅长得多。

第一天，他开始叫茜玛丽尔“小丫头”。费诺那时恰巧在吃早饭，差点把牛奶喷了一桌。

“为什么我要叫‘小丫头’呀？”求知若渴的终端系统好奇地凑了上来。

“哦，因为你Atar本来有七个儿子，可他们现在都搬出去住了。我觉得他一直应该十分想要个女儿。你看，我就有个女儿，她多乖呀……”

芬国昐话音刚落，雅瑞希尔就从楼上冲了下来：“早安爸，我要迟到，先走了啊！”

“等等，早饭？”爸爸刚想转身拉住风风火火的女儿。

“啊，没事三哥帮我带——”尾音完美地被关门声盖了过去。

“芬国昐，我怎么记得你只有两个儿子，”费诺还在继续他那份早餐，突然他好像想起了什么，猛地把《提里安晨报》拍在桌上，“Turkafinwe那个臭小子，到家门口都不进来看看！”

芬国昐忽略了长兄一系列激动的行为，并衷心感谢一如女儿好歹还记得道了早安。茜玛丽尔不知道发生了什么状况，一个终端在桌上蹦来蹦去，跳了好一会儿才安静下来：“Nolo，我有很多哥哥吗？”

“长兄，我怎么不知道你还有兴趣给‘小丫头’装载我的称呼？”

“哼！”

第二天，出差回来的芬国昐有一个月的年假。他在刷盘子的时候，看见茜玛丽尔在厨房的窗台外。

“茜玛丽尔在干什么呀？”

“咦，今天怎么没喊我‘小丫头’？”终端跳着转了个180°，眨着液晶显示的眼睛看芬国昐。

“哈哈，你还喜欢这个名字啦？原本是想逗Feanor玩。”

“Atar昨晚说茜玛丽尔可以用这个名字哦。还有，Nolo明明在Atar面前很乖地喊他‘长兄’，Atar不在就直接喊名字了呢！”茜玛丽尔想了想不知道该用什么表情，就直接在显示屏上打了“揶揄”两个字。

“哈哈，那是。对了，你还没告诉我你在干什么呢？”芬国昐把洗好的盘子立在架子上。

“茜玛丽尔在晒太阳哦，我是支持光电两充哒。Atar说我为了节约用电要多晒晒太阳，今天天气那么好！”终端又蹦了两下，面朝Ana，努力充电。

“这样啊。对了，想不想听故事？”

“恩？”勾起了宝宝的好奇心。

“我出差路上的故事，跟这些家电的操作流程完全不同。是程序所不可控的，每天都会有新的变化。”

“要听要听！Nolo快讲！”

第二天晚上，费诺换了睡衣，窝在被子里给茜玛丽尔写新程序。

“Nolo说他去的那个地方长着两棵树，其中一颗是金色的……”

“‘颗’：更正，是‘棵’……”费诺敲着键盘道。

“哦，其中一是棵是金色的……”

“不对，你应该说‘其中一棵是金色的’。”费诺简直哭笑不得，这段应该还需要一些植物的语料来训练一下。

“好吧，那我重新再说一遍哦。”

“恩。”

“Nolo说他去的那个地方长着两棵树，其中一棵是金色的，另一棵是银色的。银色的那棵是哥哥，金色的那棵是妹妹。他们一天发光六小时，银树发光的时候，金树就在休息；金树发光的时候，银树就在休息。轮休交辉，每次一小时。Nolo好厉害啊，去过这么棒的地方！Atar，你说金银树交辉的时候会不会很美？”

“Nolofinwe在编故事，只有你这小傻瓜才信。”费诺拿手边的数位笔敲了下茜玛丽尔的脑袋，后者做了个非常不满的皱眉表情。

“睡觉，明天还要早起。”茜玛丽尔一怒把房内所有电源都切了，只剩费诺腿上的笔记本闪烁着昏暗的光亮。

于是就有了开头那一幕。第三天早上，费诺走进厨房准备做个吐司鸡蛋卷，他把面包片放进机器里烤。茜玛丽尔闹脾气不肯开电源，费诺哄了半天，说周末给给新系统，才不情不愿地给烤面包机通了电。

“Nolo喜欢吃煎鸡蛋！”茜玛丽尔在电磁炉旁边跳来跳去。

“他要吃煎鸡蛋让他自己弄去。”

“昨天是Nolo给你做的早饭！”终端投了一段昨天芬国昐做早餐的录像在墙上。

“可我又没答应谁今天要给他做早饭。”

“Atar做煎鸡蛋！”茜玛丽尔断了电磁炉的电。

“为什么？”费诺勉强敲了个鸡蛋进去……温度不够。

“因为茜玛丽尔喜欢煎鸡蛋！”

“你又不用吃东西。”费诺觉得人工智能太强大了，有时也是件麻烦事，“你开不开电闸？”

“不开！”

“好的，这周不给你更新了。”

被威胁了的“小丫头”，做出一副要哭的表情，无奈之下只能给电磁炉通了电：“Atar是傻——瓜！Nolo要的是煎鸡蛋，不是鸡蛋卷！”看着Atar把鸡蛋和面糊捣在一起，茜玛丽尔愤愤地跳走了，顺便打翻了一地的锅勺。

“出了什么事？”芬国昐睡眼惺忪地晃进厨房，“房顶都要被你俩掀了。”

“Nolo，Nolo你会不会打代码？茜玛丽尔不要Atar了，茜玛丽尔要Nolo，茜玛丽尔当Nolo的‘小丫头’。”终端跳到芬国昐的肩上，顺便朝跟锅子过不去的费诺吐了吐舌头。

“胳膊肘往外拐的小家伙，我白给你更新了！”

“怎么了？”

“你丫头说你要吃煎鸡蛋，不让我做鸡蛋卷！”费诺狠狠地把一锅煎鸡蛋抄进盘子，“哐”得放在桌板上。

“哦，其实我觉得两个都不错。真的，长兄。”面包机“叮”的一声响，给他的话做了个不错的伴奏。

阳光透过乳白的百叶窗片落在餐厅的桌上，茜玛丽尔高兴地蹦过去晒太阳。费诺捞出面包机里喷香的吐司，夹着一盘疑似炒鸡蛋的鸡蛋卷皮，上了点沙拉酱就开吃……随即被噎住。茜玛丽尔立即对此嘲笑了一番。芬国昐笑着打开冰箱门，倒了两大杯牛奶，一杯摆在费诺面前。

“吐司架子上还有，自己拿。”喝了两口牛奶终于缓过来的费诺，决定告诉芬国昐，自己还是有点良心给他留了早餐的。


End file.
